A Lonely Night
by DawneySings500
Summary: Sam and Freddie often find themselves lonely, and not until now did they realize they could share and be together on their lonely nights. Each night has a different adventure, plus some daytime fun! Seddie, rated T, enjoy! :


A lonely Night  
* A nice little story for iCarly - check out iKiss Sam my other story lots of readers love. Sam and Freddie fall in love after life takes a turn for Sam and Carly is pregnant. That's a little iKiss Sam sum up! Thanks, enjoy reading!*

Sam's POV- The darkness doesn't make me comfortable, and neither do the boxes. The only thing I have that even helps me in the least is my cell phone, with my apps. I rather talk to someone but that won't happen at 1:00 a.m. I decided to get up and turn on the light, then sat down and opened up my laptop, to go on my favorite social networking cite, Facebook. I logged in, and had 12 messages on my wall.

Wendy: Hey Sam! So glad your almost done with your moving, only one more day sweetheart you'll live. Luvz-Wendy

I roll my eyes, but add a quick "yeah, thanks." just to be polite. She doesn't understand how fake she really looks. She spells loves luvz, and calls everyone in the world sweetheart. There can't be that much happiness in one person. Or at least one person that's like me. I have almost no happiness and tend to take it out on people I love. It's a mistake I've already made and can't fix. It sucks. When I told everyone that Freddie didn't kiss anyone yet, it was because my uncle died and my Mom was taking it out on me. Carly told me I couldn't take it back, and she was right. So I did the right thing, and maybe a little extra. I realised then that everything I did, I couldn't take back. It's two years later and the only thing that makes me feel OK is that I kissed him, and he'll never have a real kiss again.  
I am getting off topic now, the point is I am lonely, and roaming Facebook. Suddenly I get a message on the bottom of my screen.

Freddie: I thought I was the only one who roams Facebook at 1:00! *gives weak smile*

Freddie does this too? I guess I never realised how lonely he could really be, just for being him.

Sam: I thought I was the only lonely one in our little group - you know Carly, you, me.

Freddie: Sam come on your constantly calling me lonely!

Sam: That's only because- that's only cause I'm lonely. Your such a nice guy and everyone makes fun of you because you actually have a brain- it's not fair! I seem so on top of the world all the time - when really, I am never invited to any parties, sleepovers, nothing.

Freddie: I'm coming to your new address. Give it up Puckett.

Sam: 14 Blueberry Lane, and Freddie come on don't do this.

Freddie: See you in 10.

Freddie exited the chat. Any messages you send will be forwarded to him.

Did that just really happen? Did Fredward Henry Benson II just really invite himself over? The love of my life? Wait...did I include the love of my life in that sentence? Going too fast here Sam, and anyways he's too good for you. Now I'm talking to myself. This is definitely lonely. I got up and ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, putting on a cleaner bed shirt, tighter. I was already wearing really cute Pink shorts. I kept my hair in tight curls to look realistic. I went to the bathroom of course, and headed downstairs in bunny slippers to open the door for Freddie. About 5 minutes later he knocked lightly, and I hopped up and opened the door.

"Hey...OK..." he said looking me up and down.

"What's wrong?" I said, suddenly worrying I looked horrible.

"How could you be completely ALONE right now?" he asked smirking. I closed the door.

"Thanks, but you don't have to compliment me." I said smiling shyly.

"No, I don't have to, but I did, didn't I?" he said. I smiled and lead him upstairs.

"Thanks for coming Freddie, but why?" I asked.

"No matter HOW evil you can be, your always there for me, right? I need to be there for you a little more."

"What about the Missy thing you were there," but he cut me off.

"I second guessed you, and I really only did the right thing for Carly, because I liked her then. I was naive, I never liked Carly." he said.

"Wait, what? You never liked her? Ha! You...that's..now way! I can see love when it happens! You...because if you never loved her..." I couldn't even finish my sentences. I was so stupid, because if he never liked Carly I could've made my moves but I never did because I was so blind.

"Sam you never saw? I always liked someone else and Carly was like an ER in a cell!" he said.

"Uh...huh?" I said, slowly nodding confusedly.

"Haha and ER is a passage way for different organelles to travel and send things, like a golgi complex sending it's special packaged protein to where it needs to go. An ER has a rough and smooth ER with ribo..."

"Freddifer?"

"What?"

"I lost you about 5 minutes ago at organkelles."

"ORGANELLES."

"WHATEVER!"

. . .

"It's nice being with you." he said, and looked over.

"Yeah, you too Freddie. It's really nice for you to come. It's 3:00 a.m., so...?" Freddie took off his jacket, then his boots. He slowly took off his tight white undershirt to reveal a tight abdomen and ripped arms. His jeans and socks stayed on, and then he climbed in bed with me.

"Sleepy yet?" he asked. I said no more, and cuddled into him. "Oh." he muttered, then awkwardly hugged me closer, until we both relaxed, until I slowly closed my eyes.

*Review! Thanks!*


End file.
